


A Man WIthout Sin

by velminort



Series: Always there when you need me [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brotherly Love, But not explicit, Comforting Sam, Crying Dean, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dean Has Self-Worth Issues, Dean Needs A Hug, Dean Needs Love, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, John is Missing, M/M, Sam gives love, Season/Series 01, Wincest - Freeform, jess is dead
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-11-15 15:33:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11233932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velminort/pseuds/velminort
Summary: Sama zawsze przerażała cisza ze strony Deana. Jego brat był wulkanem energii, praktycznie nie zamykała mu się buzia, śpiewał pod nosem, przytupywał nogą albo dziko gestykulował. Więc kiedy milknął, strach zaciskał szpony na młodszym Winchesterze.Ich ojciec zniknął bez słowa. Dean poprosił Sama o pomoc. A potem przestał mówić."I młodszy z mężczyzn tak bardzo żałował, że starszy Winchester nie widzi się w taki sposób, jaki widzi go on. Perfekcyjny brat, perfekcyjny syn, gdzieś w środku ciągle czteroletni chłopiec, mały Dean, który nigdy nie miał dzieciństwa. Batman. Superbohater, wzór do naśladowania, który Sam opisywał kiedyś w swoich szkolnych wypracowaniach o autorytecie."





	A Man WIthout Sin

Sam wiedział, że z jego bratem jest coś nie tak, kiedy tylko wszedł do pokoju. Pierwszy sygnał? Dean odrzucił hamburgera, którego młodszy łowca mu kupił. Ba, nie tknął nawet frytek. Kolejny alarm? Dean nie obudził się z samego rana, po swoich „czterech godzinach”.   
Sam myślał, że to przeziębienie, ale jak tylko spróbował położyć dłoń na czole Deana, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę, został nagrodzony perfekcyjną miną dziecka. Gdyby starszemu Winchesterowi coś było, pewnie wziąłby Tylenol, może zdrzemnąłby się.   
To nie to. Problem nie leżał w zdrowiu fizycznym Deana. Polował ze swoim bratem od niedawna, wiedział, że sytuacja z ich ojcem go wykańcza. To siedziało w sercu Winchestera, zapuściło swoje korzenie głęboko, rozprzestrzeniało się jak pasożyt. Jak jemioła, wysysało z Deana chęci do jakiejkolwiek interakcji.   
Cisza ze strony brata zawsze przerażała Sama. Dean ciągle coś mówił, gestykulował, nawet ledwo trzymający trzymał się na nogach. Z tego co pamiętał. Milczenie nigdy nie było dobre. Kiedy byli dziećmi, ojciec nie zwracał na to uwagi, a może po prostu nie chciał reagować. Tak było łatwiej, gdyby się zainteresował, musiałby zająć się swoim pierworodnym, zabrałoby to jego cenny czas. A musiał najpierw znaleźć to, co zabiło ich matkę. Musiał zaspokoić swój głód, chęć zemsty.  
To Sam wtedy przejmował rolę Deana, zamieniał się z nim. Kiedy było szczególnie źle, a Dean nie odzywał się od kilku dni, wczołgiwał się pod kołdrę brata i kulił przy nim, oddawał swoje ciepło zmarzniętemu ciału starszemu z nich. Następnego dnia było zazwyczaj lepiej, a jeszcze później wszystko wracało do normy.  
Tylko teraz nie mieli po dwanaście czy osiem lat. Byli dorośli, mieli swój zasady, swoje własne problemy, sekrety, nie ważne jak bardzo to bolało.   
***  
Jechali samochodem, Impala toczyła się gładko po asfalcie. Ale w środku panowała cisza. Nie grały taśmy z kawałkami AC/DC, Led Zeppelin, nawet Metallica, która Deana uspokajała.  
Sam był u kresu wytrzymałości. Jedyne odgłosy, jakie wydawał jego brat to chrząknięcia od czasu do czasu i westchnienie, które wymykało mu się chwilami.   
Młodszy z braci nie chciał niczego bardziej, niż położyć dłoń na ramieniu Deana, zapytać czy wszystko dobrze. Raz spróbował, i został nagrodzony dość ostrą odpowiedzią, więc skapitulował. Ale coraz bardziej przemawiało do niego zmuszenie brata do wyładowania się. Cholera, chciałby nawet, żeby Dean go uderzył, jeżeli to miałoby sprawić, że wszystko wróci do normalności. Przynajmniej takiej, jaką znali.   
Zerknął na starszego Winchestera, kiedy poczuł jak samochód gwałtownie zjeżdża na pobocze, silnik przestaje pracować.   
Nie spodziewał się, że Dean zamieni z im chociaż zdanie, ale kiedy usłyszał głos brata po raz pierwszy od kilku dni? Sam nigdy nie czuł większej ulgi, nie potrafił opisać troski jaka go wypełniła.   
\- Sammy?  
Ton jego brata był delikatny i cichy, jak gdyby powiedział coś głośniej miałaby się zatrzymać Ziemia i zgasnąć gwiazdy.   
\- Dean?  
Chwila napięcia, młody łowca widział jak klatka piersiowa Deana zaczyna unosić się trochę szybciej, dłonie zaciskają na kierownicy w żelaznym uścisku.  
\- Boże… Sam – tym razem słowa brzmiały jak wykrztuszone, jakby dusiły Deana, drapały jego gardło i drażniły płuca.   
Starszy z braci wypadł z samochodu, zatoczył się, ale szedł dalej. Dalek nogi go nie poniosły, bo zatrzymał się koło maski samochodu, pochylił nad nią. Kolana się pod nim ugięły, i Sam też wskakiwał z samochodu, był obok brata w ciągu kilku sekund.   
Nie dotykał go, wiedział, jak Dean ceni sobie przestrzeń osobistą, jedyną rzecz, jaka była całkowicie dla niego. Reszta zawsze dostawała się Samowi, czasami Johnowi. Dla siebie brał jak najmniej albo wcale.   
Dlatego zdziwił się, kiedy jego brat pochylił się do tylu, plecami niemal dotykając klatki piersiowej Samuela. Czuł ciepło bijące od niego.   
\- Dean, powiedz mi o co chodzi.  
Próbował utrzymać stanowczość w swoim głosie, ale zamiast rozkazu wyszła mu prośba. Dobrze, Dean nie potrafił mu nigdy odmówić.   
Znowu zero reakcji, tylko szum wiatru, szepczący Samowi do ucha.  
Usłyszał jak jego starszy brat bierze trzęsący oddech, próbuje nałożyć maskę. Momentalnie poczuł chłód, kiedy Dean się od niego odsunął.   
\- Wszystko w porządku, Sam. Chciałem się chwilę przewietrzyć, dziecinka zrobiła się zbyt gorąca.  
Kłamstwo było tak oczywiste, że nawet mężczyzna z którego ust padło się skrzywił. Zdradzała go mowa ciała, szorstki tom głosu, szeroko otwarte oczy. Jakby był przerażony.   
Sam zdawał sobie sprawę, że tak naprawdę jest. Dean nienawidził okazywać emocji, wytrenowany na perfekcyjnego żołnierza, zawsze był tym silnym, tym, który nosi cały świat na ramionach.  
I młodszy z mężczyzn tak bardzo żałował, że starszy Winchester nie widzi się w taki sposób, jaki widzi go on. Perfekcyjny brat, perfekcyjny syn, gdzieś w środku ciągle czteroletni chłopiec, mały Dean, który nigdy nie miał dzieciństwa. Batman. Superbohater, wzór do naśladowania, który Sam opisywał kiedyś w swoich szkolnych wypracowaniach o autorytecie.  
Łowca wziął krok do przodu, położył dłoń na ramieniu brata. Nie spodziewał się tak silnej rekcji. Dean odskoczył od niego, spuścił z=wzrok, dyszał jakby przebiegł maraton, Sam widział, jak przygryza wargę, żeby po policzkach nie pociekły łzy.  
\- Musimy znaleźć tatę, Sammy, wsiadaj do samochodu… - mówił cicho, gdyby podniósł głos chociaż o oktawę wyżej, pewnie by się rozpłakał. A tego nienawidził. Łowcy nie okazują słabości. Słowa ojca na stałe wyryły się w pamięci Sama, ale potrafił się im sprzeciwić, wyładować się. Nie tak jak Dean, dla którego było to jednoznaczne z porażką.  
\- Dean, nie jestem pewien, czy tata chce, żebyśmy go znaleźli.  
Jego brat nabrał gwałtownie powietrza w płuca, odwrócił głowę w stronę młodszego mężczyzny tak szybko, że zgrzytnęły mu zęby.  
Sam zrozumiał o co chodzi. Spadło to na niego jak grom z jasnego nieba, zapaliło mu w mózgu lampkę, która powinna zaświecić się już dawno temu. Zrozumiał o co chodzi, czemu jego brat się nie odzywa, milczy o kilku dni.   
Zjadało go poczucie winy. Zakłócało sen, zabijał apetyt, ułożyło się na dnie żołądka jak ciężki kamień, wbijało szpilki w pilnie strzeżone serce starszego Winchestera.  
\- Ty… Boże, Dean… nie myślisz chyba, że zniknięcie taty, to twoja wina?  
Milczenie, t cholerne milczenie. Sama ogarnęła przemożna potrzeba przyciągnięcia do siebie brata, nawet nie poklepania go po plecach i puszczenia. Trzymania go tak długo, aż wbije sobie do głowy, że to nie jego wina, że nic złego nie zrobił. Że był bezgrzeszny, nawet jeśli upierał się przy zupełnej przeciwności.  
\- Sam…   
\- Spójrz na mnie, Dean.  
To był rozkaz, wydany silnym głosem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu, z nutką stali i ciekłego żelaza.  
Podziałał, bo brat spojrzał na niego zielonymi oczami, pod którymi były takie cienie, że Dean wyglądał kilka lat starzej. Ale wzrok miał niewinny, zielone oczy były zasnute cieniutkim welonem łez.   
\- Powiedziałem mu wtedy, że ma jechać beze mnie, Sam. Żeby zostawił mi Impalę, a ja dołączę za kilka dni, mieliśmy się kontaktować. Na początku dzwonił, potem przestał odbierać, Sammy… nie wiedziałem co robić.   
Dlatego pojechałem po ciebie. Tego nie powiedział, ale było to tak boleśnie oczywiste, Sam połapał się od razu.  
\- Dean, jeżeli coś zabrało tatę, o nie jest to twoja wina. Cholera, nic co się stało, to nie twoja pieprzona wina.  
Młodszy Winchester czuł ogarniającą go złość i frustrację. Nie w stronę Deana, ale na ich ojca. Za wychowywanie Deana na perfekcyjną maszynę do zabijania, za zabranie mu dzieciństwa, za próbę pozbawienia niewinności, którą nosi w sobie każde dziecko. Za to, że zostawił ich bez żadnego wyjaśnienia, za to, że przez niego Dean teraz próbuje zmusić łzy cisnące mu się do oczu do cofnięcia się w magiczny sposób.  
Brat stał teraz do niego plecami, ramiona miał napięte, materiał jego skórzanej kurtki naciągał się na spiętych mięśniach.   
Sam podszedł go cicho, każdy krok był wyważony, jakby nie chciał spłoszyć wystraszonej wiewiórki. Dean był teraz porównywalnie delikatny.  
Położył mu dłonie na barkach, tym razem starszy mężczyzna się nie odsunął, więc obrócił go do siebie przodem.  
Nawet jeżeli miał pokerową twarz, to jego zielone oczy błagały. Sam nie miał pojęcia o co, ale poszedłby na koniec świata, żeby to żądanie spełnić.  
Powoli zjechał dłońmi na bicepsy brata, czuł twardą tkankę pod palcami, ciepłą nawet przez kilka warstw ubrań.   
Kiedy Dean dalej się nie odsunął powoli oplótł ramiona wokół swojego brata. Jego ciało momentalnie stężało jeszcze bardziej, a potem wtopiło się w objęcia Sama jak gorący wosk. Starszy łowca ułożył czoło na ramieniu drugiego mężczyzny, drżał, ale mruknął coś po nosem.  
\- Gigant.   
Sam zaśmiał się, mocniej przyciągnął o siebie brata, kiedy poczuł jak jego dłonie zaciskają się w luźne pięści na jego bluzie.  
\- Dean…  
To jedno słowo wymówione miękkim głosem całkowicie pozbawiło starszego z nich całej woli walki. Napiął się jak gumka recepturka naciągnięta zbyt mocno, wygiął plecy w łuk, jakby cierpiał. Potem stracił kontrolę.  
Wcisnął się w brata tak mocno, jakby chciał się z nim stopić. Jego dłonie puściły materiał na plecach Sama, zsunęły się w dół, potem wkradły pod koszulę i ułożyły płasko na gorącej skórze. Drżały, a Sam zadrżał kiedy odczuł jak zimne są, niemal lodowate.  
Poczuł ciepłą ciecz na szyi, i zdał sobie sprawę, że mężczyzna przyciśnięty do jego klatki piersiowej pozwolił łzom płynąć swobodnie.   
Sam jedną rękę trzymał na plecach Deana, palce drugiej wsuwały się w miękkie włosy na karku brata. Kiedy był dzieckiem i miał koszmary zawsze go to uspokajało, miał nadzieję, że jego brata tyczy się to samo. Szkoda, że nie mógł go obudzić.   
\- Dean, hej. To nie twoja wina. Zniknięcie taty to nie twoja wina. Znajdziemy go, obiecuję ci.   
Czul jak przyprószona zarostem wilgotna twarz ociera się o jego szyję, kiedy starszy łowca pokiwał energicznie głową.   
O tak, znajdą Johna Winchestera. A Sam zadba o to, żeby to przez co przeciągnął Deana nie uszło mu bez winy.


End file.
